U.B. Funky (TV Series)
U.B. Funky is a cartoon on The Hub & Gannon X Channel. Plot 10-year old U.B. who has 2 brothers, 1 sister, & a Golden Dragon has moved to Funky Town to meet some new freinds, So come along to Funky Town & meet U.B. and his freinds! Characters U.B. - The main Protanginost who hangs out with Deuce, Wags, & Nuke. now has white eyes & a mouth. He has Gumball Watterson's voice in the USA & Hiccup's voice in the UK. Deuce - A cool dude who has Egg Blasters in his brain and won't stop using them. now wears a cartman outfit & gray. He has Grapefruit's (Annoying Orange) Voice in the USA & a Cartman's voice in the UK. Scratch - A DJ who always know how to rock the house. now wears a red D.J. outfit but in some episodes he gets a diffrent kind of color for his outfit (Like Ramone in Cars) He has a Coach-Z voice in the USA & UK. Twinx - U.B.'s Girlfriend who is nice and kind, She also likes to rock the house. now wears a pink dress simalair to Ami's, a pink bow, eyelashes, and pink & white cheeks. She has Ami Onuki's voice in the USA & Peach's voice in the UK. Nuke (Blue Lotus) - A panda who rides his skateboard sometimes. His favriote celebirty is Funky Hawk. now wears Clothes. He has Bart Simpson's voice in the USA & UK. Black Lotus - Another panda who likes buliding an orginizing stuff. now wears black Toad's vest. He has Jimmy Neutron's voice in the USA & UK. Wags - A happy-go lucky puppy who loves adventures. he has Jr. Assparugas's voice in the USA & Tuff's voice in the UK. Shadow (Purple Wags) - A dog who is also cool. now wears White & Red sneakers and Sunglasses on his forehead. He has Shadow's voice in the USA & UK. Bullsye - A target person who is a new character to the Funky gang! He has Fry's voice in the USA & Mike's voice in the UK. Xener - A alien who likes driving vechiles. He has Kyle's voice in the USA & UK. Sprout - A helpful flower who is telling people to stay calm. now wears a yellow tank top & white skin. She has Smurfette's voice in the USA & Tiff's voice in the UK. Rewind - A parrot who is a chatterbox. he has Darwin Watterson's voice in the USA & UK. Raj - A tiger who is always looking for a fight (Sometimes). now wears a red karate outfit & visible dots in his eyes. He has Kevin Levin's voice in the USA & Numbuh 4's voice in the UK. Tiki - A foolish fish who likes to run into stuff. He has Zoom's voice in the USA & UK. Glub - A fish who can brethae on land. he has Flounder's voice in the USA & Donald Duck's voice in the UK. Punch - A juice funky who is Raj's friend. he is also another new character to the Funky Gang. he has Young Ben's voice in the USA & Bub's voice in the UK. Vroom - A action dude who stops crime with U.B.. now wears a a black shirt. He has A ASDF Guy's voice in the USA & UK. Boggle - A Zombie like monster who is a little crazy. now has bolts between his ears and wears a a shirt saying "I'm Crazy!!!!" He has Walugi's voice in the USA & Lefou's voice in the UK. Slush - A penguin who is cuddly & curious and another new memeber! He has Erik's voice in the USA & UK. Sol - A sun surfer who mostly likes to play golf. now wears a green Hawiian shirt. He has Veeko's voice in the USA & Ben Tennyson's voice in the UK. Flurry - A snowflake-like dude who loves snowboarding. now has a green scarf insted of white. He has Inky's voice in the USA & Parappa's voice in the UK. Jerry - A hawwian person who is the founder of Funkini Island. he has his same old voice in the commircial's in the USA & UK. Pineapple King - The ruler of Funkini Island who is non-funky. he has The King Of Hyrule's voice in the USA & UK. Mayor Sayso - The mayor of Funky Town who is everyone's favriote mayor. he has his reagular voice when he tells stories in the USA & UK. The Turban Ogre - The main atagionast who is not a funky. Episodes Soon...... Toyline Reboot U.B. Funky will also make a re-make of there toyline. Category:Shows Category:Hub Shows Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Epic Category:Awesome! Category:Kool Category:Cartoon Network Category:U.B. Funkeys/U.B. Funky Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series